


If I Never Knew You

by thehatpotato



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehatpotato/pseuds/thehatpotato
Summary: "Pocahontas wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum"... And maybe a bit more.
Relationships: Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm finally dumping all of my old uploads from FF.net onto here. So I wrote this a couple years ago, lol. Enjoy!

Pocahontas entered the dark tent quietly. The air inside was deathly still as she rushed to her beloved. John Smith sat on his knees, sleeping - his hands tied to the wooden pole. Pocahontas could feel his pain just by looking at him. Part of her wanted to leave him be and let him rest, but she knew that this might be the last time she ever saw him. She crouched down in front of him and held his face in her hands. His luscious blonde hair fell carelessly about her. His overworked and exhausted body could not even feel her presence. Pocahontas studied John's face, wanting to remember every detail forever.

His eyes shifted and slowly opened upon her adoring face.

"Hello," Pocahontas said softly. A solemn silence hung between their close beings.

"Hello!" exclaimed John after a moment. He tried to readjust himself, but failed, groaning as he sunk back into his original position.

"I'm so sorry, John," spoke Pocahontas, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've tried to speak to father, but he is a stubborn man."

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong," John tried to assure her. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair and pull her a bit closer, but his restraints forbade any such action.

"John," Pocahontas began, looking down, "I- I love you."

Smith was taken aback. The girl he was obsessed with, the girl he constantly had to see, wanted him, too. But, in the morning, they would be separated for all of eternity.

"I love you, too," was all he could manage to say.

John laid his head back onto his torturous wooden stake and closed his weary eyes. He could only barely feel Pocahontas' salty tears dripping onto his face. Pocahontas carefully began to untie the painful ropes from his sore body. He fell into her, clasping her shoulders for balance.

"You can't," he began. "You have to put me back. They will harm you if they find out."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," she sighed, pressing herself into him further.

John Smith wrapped his capable arms around her and stared straight into her eyes. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. He could not contain himself anymore. He grabbed the back of her head and passionately kissed her soft lips until he could feel her figure melt into him. She wrapped her smooth, toned legs around him and squeezed him tighter, if that was even possible. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back, wanting the moment to never end. Their flowing hair entwined with the other's and encircled their embrace in perfect harmony as if moved by the spirit of the wind. Minutes passed with neither thinking of anything but pure bliss.

John drew away, her face still in his hands, and looked at the most beautiful woman he would ever know.

"You have to put me back," he said solemnly. Not one ounce of him wanted to be tied back up, to be left to his undeserved fate, but he would not willingly put Pocahontas in danger again.

Pocahontas sobbed and nodded in understanding. She retied the cast aside ropes, wanting nothing more than to comfort him until the dreaded moment came. But, she couldn't. She had only another minute before the guards would return and order her out.

She knelt beside him once more and whispered sweetly, "I will always love you." The words would echo in his head for the rest of his life. She placed a final sweeping kiss upon his trapped lips and left the tent.


End file.
